


Starry Skies and Emerald Eyes

by MyFairLadybug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Marichat is my life, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, NOT post reveal, Romance, School Dance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFairLadybug/pseuds/MyFairLadybug
Summary: “You look beautiful,” he says softly, his voice sounding a little hoarse.I glance down at my soft pink dress, blushing just a little. “Th-thanks. I actually designed this myself.”His jaw drops as he gives my outfit another long look. The shock and adoration on his face are so unfiltered, I feel my heart swell with love all over again. This stupid kitty is just too good to be real. So open and honest and absolutely dorky. And mine.~~~
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Starry Skies and Emerald Eyes

The stars shine bright above me as I sit and wait, They’re so beautiful, so magical, so much more miraculous than anything my yoyo could do.

“Wow.” a voice breathes behind me. I spin around and find myself looking into a familiar face. A jet-black mask fits perfectly against his honey gold complexion and fluffy blonde hair. He looked like an old painting of an angel, but his smirk was absolutely devilish. And his eyes…

I’m so used to seeing his thin slits of pupils in that glowing feline gaze. But tonight, his eyes are human. I can see the whiles of his eyes, and his pupils are just regular circles. But his irises were still that same vibrant green. That much, I now know, is real.

“You look beautiful,” he says softly, his voice sounding a little hoarse.

I glance down at my soft pink dress, blushing just a little. “Th-thanks. I actually designed this myself.”

His jaw drops as he gives my outfit another long look. The shock and adoration on his face are so unfiltered, I feel my heart swell with love all over again. This stupid kitty is just too good to be real. So open and honest and absolutely dorky. And mine.

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” My voice shakes as I ask the question. I prepare myself for him to say no. I tell myself I’ll be fine if he does. After all, we’re taking a huge risk here. Every responsible Ladybugish bone in my body is telling me this is a terrible idea. But my heart…

My heart wants _him_. All of him. My heart wants double dates with Alya and Nino in broad daylight. My heart wants walks along the Seine with his hand in mine. My heart wants him to call me princess every day. My heart wants him to meet my parents (again). My heart wants to be with him all the time. No matter what. And if I can’t dance with _him_ , suddenly I don’t want to dance at all. So if he’s not sure—

“I’m sure.”

I release a breathe I’d accidentally been holding. His eyes meet mine and I smile, just a little. The space between us feels so wide so I step forward, reaching up to brush his hair out of his eyes, tracing my thumb across the edge of his mask.

“This isn’t going to fall off in the middle of the dance, is it?” I say, my eyes scanning the mask for any sign of weakness. His lips quirk up at the edges. “Nope. This was custom made just for me. It’s practically magical.”

“I still don’t understand why you insisted on dressing up for this.”

“I can’t just go to a winter formal in a catsuit! Besides, I look dashing in a suit,”

I bite my lip to push down the smile that’s creeping in. “I never said you didn’t look dashing. It’s just—“

“Dangerous?” he said, tipping my chin up so my eyes locked onto his, and suddenly all the humor in his tone is gone. “Princess, I would do _anything_ for you. And if you’re willing to accept the risks of being a superhero’s boyfriend… I can risk going out in a fake mask for one night.” The starlight reflected in his eyes, and for a moment I’m tempted to forget the dance and just stay in this little world for the two of us, full of starlight and night air and _him._

_RRRRRINGGGGGG_

_RRRRRINGGGGGG_

Taking half a step back, I fumble through my purse, careful not to whack Tikki. She helpfully slides the phone into my hand, and I answer the call halfway through the last ring.

“WHERE ARE YOU GIRL???” Alya doesn’t even wait for me to say hello before shouting into the phone so loud half of Paris could hear. Chat raises an eyebrow across from me, doing a poor job of suppressing his laughter. “ _Shut up!”_ I hiss at him, as he covers his mouth with a perfect, ungloved hand to muffle his giggles.

“WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME!?!?” Alya shrieks in my ear.

“Nothing!” I say hurriedly, “I was just talking to… someone else.”

“Oooooh,” In an instant, Alya flips the switch from Angry-Best-Friend mode to Nosy-Reporter mode. I’m still not sure which one is worse. “So, the mystery man is with you?”

“What, did you think I made him up?”

“No,” Alya scoffs unconvincingly. “Ok, maybe just a little.”

I roll my eyes, even though she can’t see me. “He’s real alright, and he can hear every word you’re saying. You’re making a great first impression by the way!”

“He can hear me!?” Alya cries, and I have just enough time to pull the phone away from my ear before she shouts, “HI MYSTERY MAN!!!! I’VE HEARD SO MUCH ABOUT YOU!!!!!!”

My face is burning red, but Chat is grinning like a maniac. “HI ALYA!!!” he calls, leaning toward the phone. I yank it away from him, holding it against my ear again. “Ok Alya, we’re on our way, but we’re running a little late. Is it ok if we just meet you at the school?” She huffs into the phone, but I can hear her frustration already fading. “Fine, but tell mystery man that if he thinks he’s getting away without some thorough best-friend-vetting, he’s got another thing coming.”

I smile at the sweet, only mildly terrifying comment. “I’ll be sure to pass the message along.”

With a quick goodbye she’s gone, and I turn to face my date.

“So… remember when you said you’d do anything for me…?”

Chat smiles and fiddles with his ring. “If you need a ride, Princess, all you have to do is ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> The stars at night are big and bright *clapclapclapclap* DEEP IN THE HEART OF PARIS


End file.
